


Meeting him.

by mothmaniscanon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship, Shadam, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: How they got together in the first place because the fandom needs more of them.





	Meeting him.

"I'm Takashi, it's very nice to meet you, Adam."

Adam smiled. He was really cute. And sweet hot. And- _oh god I'm staring aren't I._

It was orientation day at the Garrison for the first-year students. The had just told everyone to go around and meet at least three people who were also first years. I had just met a guy named Matt, and a guy named Curtis. This was Adam.

And boy, I think I have a small crush on him.

"Nice to meet you Takashi." We shake hands.

"You don't need to call me that, everyone calls me 'Shiro'"

He smiled, "So, where are you from?" Adam made a quick glance around, "Everyone is from somewhere interesting but I'm from a small town in Flordia, no one's heard of it apparently."

"Well I was born in Japan but my family moved to America when I was seven. Now my family lives here, in Arizona, for business reasons though."

"Why'd you join the program?" Adam asked.

"I've always been interested in flying, and even more into space. When I heard of the Garrison it became my goal to try to get into the program. My family never understood the obsession but supported me anyway. They really encouraged me to get in. And now I'm here." I gave him a smile, "What about you?"

"I wanted to try something new. I have always been taught that I only live once so take every whatever opportunity I can. My entire life my grades have been good, my attendance perfect. So when they came to my school in the 7th grade and I passed the engineer and pilot test they said that they had their doors open if I ever wanted to join. So here I am." Adam smiled. I gave a shy smile back.

"Now I'm going to meet my roommate and it'll be the first step to space."

Finally, we make it to the list of roommates. It took me a while to find my name, I learned that I'd be staying in dorm room 204 with a second-year Sarah, a first-year Veronica, and Adam. 

Honestly, I couldn't believe my luck. I knew at least Adam and we already made a good impression. Matt was paired with a bunch of third and second years.

I was excited and really happy I got paired into the same room as Adam. I think I have a crush on him and here is a perfect time to get to know him better.

They told us we can either take a tour or go home for the night before the first day began. Obviously I didn't want to go home.

The tour wasn't so bad; they let us see our rooms and it wasn't even that terrible. It reminded me of my Brothers first apartment. It wasn't small but it was not that large wither. All the rooms had labels of who slept where. I slept in the room between Veronica and Adam. The rooms were simple enough.

After the tour, I got on the bus and spotted three different kids about my age in Garrison uniforms and so we sat and talked. I'm going to enjoy it here.

When it was time for the schooling to start up it was really hard and the only free time they allowed us was walking between, before, and after classes. Basically eleven hours of back and forth. The classes ranged from being super boring to being super interesting. With all the time in class and studying there was barely time to get to know people. Matt and I were in multiple classes together and because of this, we worked together often on partner work. I never saw Curtis around and the only roommate I had classes with was Adam. I think that was what really bothered me. I saw Adam often but never got to talk to him.

And then one day, against all odds, my teacher assigned us a partner project. At that point, it was late in the school year and I decided to drop any hope I had to be with Adam. And then we were assigned the project together and my heart lept. 

He smiled as I approached him like he somehow knew. We shook hands and said our hellos. 

Adam and I both had the highest grades in the class, he had told me. That's the day I learn how competitive he could be. 

From there we got to know each other better.

That's when I fell for him. Hard.

I knew I used to like him, now I know I like him. Matt always joked that I was replacing him with Adam but he caught me in a gay panic and told me, yes, I'm one hundred percent gay for Adam, and yes, this is not what a regular friendship felt like. Adam was unaware of my panic and acted normally. Or maybe he totally knew and was a great lier.

The problem with falling for someone like him was that there was no way out. The more I learned about what he liked and what he thought. He had a straight forward way of doing things and, what I also learned a shockingly dirty mind. And when he laughed he laughed. It was never fake or out of any sort of pity or awkwardness. His smile was so genuine and I never thought I'd ever in my life meet someone as fun as he was.

When I found out he was into guys, boy I was happy.

I tried to flirt but it was bad and he never realized I was flirting.

Finally, it was the day we planned to finish working on the project. We sat down in the library with a five-page essay and two-page presentation in front of us. All done. Edited and revised. We sat and read through the final product.

I turned to him. I pulled a dumbass move. If he had said no I would have blown everything we had away but I was lucky. 

"Can I kiss you?" I watched his face heat up and could feel my face burn.

"Can you?"

"Allow me to try?" I played along.

"I'll allow it..."

I reached for him and kissed him. Not knowing what a kiss felt like when you finally meet someone you just know is meant to be is torture for every second they don't kiss back. But Adam responded quickly. It felt like it didn't last long enough. Sure, the kiss was short and sweet but it meant something. It tossed the idea that Adam and I could possibly be a couple into the air. After a moment he grabbed my hand to get my attention. He said, "I like you Takashi. I really do but do we even have the time to make this work?"

"Do you think if we had time would-"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then we'll be able to figure it out. I'd like to be known as your boyfriend."

"I'd like that too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked it. Make sure to leave suggestions for future chapters and books and I will include your @!
> 
> If you like this then I have other works in: 
> 
> Voltron (3)  
Lockwood & Co. (2)  
Assassination Classroom (1)  
Sally Face (1)  
Steven Universe (1)  
The Dragon Prince (1)  
She-Ra And The Princesses of Power (1)  
As of this moment.


End file.
